


Thunder

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Do you think that fear with ever go away?”





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: storm.  
> Also for the [15kisses](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: storm.  
> And the [Hurt/Comfort bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: hallucinations/illusions. 
> 
> I honestly believe all of the former nobodies came back with PTSD and as someone who has it themself, I wanted to explore that a bit in a fic.

The flash of lightning, followed by the boom of thunder awoke Lea with a start. He sat up in bed, breathing heavily, feeling panicked. His vision blurred, his eyes playing tricks on him, making him see things in the shadows. 

Hands on his shoulder made him jump and he scrambled away from them, nearly falling off the bed, but the hands stopped him and pulled him against a warm chest. “Breathe,” A familiar voice said, and he gasped for air. “Breathe, Lea. In and out. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

He clutched to the person holding him, his fingers digging in, eyes tightly closed shut as he tried to focus on his breathing and not the horrors in the shadows. Another crack of thunder made him jump, but the arms around him held him tighter. “Just keep breathing, Lea,” the voice whispered and he took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. “Good. That’s good. Keep doing that. You are going to be alright.”

His breathing began to even out and he opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. He could no longer see eyes gleaming at him from the shadows, or feel the terror as someone chased him down a castle’s hallway. He only felt Isa’s arms around. Isa. He looked up at the man to see him with eyes full of concern. 

The thunder boomed again, but not quite so loudly this time. It still made him jump, but Isa’s arms around him made him feel safe. One of Isa’s arms let go of him and his fingers brushed again Lea’s cheeks, wiping away the tears there. “Are you alright?”

Lea nodded, resting his head on Isa’s chest again. “It felt like-like I was back there again. It was storming that night too.”

“I remember,” Isa whispered, running his fingers through Lea’s hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. They sat there in silence, Isa’s fingers running through his hair, making him feel calm as the storm began to die down. Soon, the soft rumble of thunder sounded far away, nearly too quiet to hear. 

Lea continued to cling to Isa, not yet ready to let him go. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Isa said. “There are times when I find myself reliving that night too.” He sighed heavily and shook his head. “We used to love thunderstorms and now I can’t think of anything but that night.”

“Do you think that fear with ever go away?”

“I don’t know,” Isa whispered. “I want to say yes. I wish I could say that one day, we’ll be completely okay, but I know there’s a chance we could be stuck reliving this the rest of our lives.”

Lea took a shaky breath and nodded. “I guess it’s a good thing we have each other again.”

“Not just each other, but plenty of new friends who are willing to be there for us too,” Isa said, pulling Lea back down onto the bed so they could lay down, adjusting themselves so they could lay facing each other and holding each other tight. “I love you, Lea.”

“I love you too, Isa.”

“Think you can go back to sleep now?”

Lea nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” He yawned and snuggled closer to Isa. “Stay with me?”

“Forever,” Isa whispered, echoing a promise they had made to each other what seemed like a lifetime ago. He gave Lea a soft kiss and closed his eyes, staying awake until he knew Lea had fallen asleep, then began to drift off himself.


End file.
